


Carrying Luggage

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Intimate Moments - FE Three Houses S Supports [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), post A support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Caspar was a dense man with many admirers, so Hilda knew she couldn't afford to wait around for him to notice.Or in which Caspar and Hilda have a little talk after a night of passion.





	Carrying Luggage

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another fic! I've been on a roll with these as of late, but I'm going to be slowing down soon so I don't burn myself out.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing that's even REMOTELY close to smut, so please don't be afraid to post any constructive criticism you may have!
> 
> Follow me on twitter @ThePrimeOne1!

Caspar groaned as his eyes opened, eyes squinting no thanks to the sun peering through the window of the room. Letting his eyes focus properly, Caspar uncharacteristically groaned at the thought of having to train, his body feeling sore all over and his chest feeling weighed down. Tilting his head to his right, he noticed his armour strewn about on the floor, along with two sets of clothes. Caspar stared at them his eyes widening as he looked around what he thought was his room… unless, his room was suddenly filled with makeup with a mirror placed at his desk overnight.  
  
_‘Oh.’_  
  
Just as his mind was metaphorically hit by a ton of bricks, a small sound, half way between a groan and a yawn suddenly emitted next to him, a mess of pink hair catching his immediate attention.  
  
_‘I’m in bed. Hilda’s bed. With Hilda. Naked. Both of us are,’_ Caspar said internally, remembering the events of what had happened the night before.  
  
…  
  
_‘So, this is what your room looks like, huh? Cool!’ Caspar grinned, quickly faltering when he gave the room a puzzled gaze. ‘So, uh, where’s the luggage? You need me to carry something else?’_  
  
_ Hilda giggled from behind him. Caspar turned around, one of his eyebrows arching up as she slowly waltzed up to him, her hips swaying as she slowly took off the gloves she usually wore._  
  
_ ‘There… is no luggage, clearly…’ Caspar trailed off, unsure of what Hilda was doing._  
  
_ ‘Obviously not,’ she simpered, her eyes looking at him up and down. ‘Hey, Caspar? That armour looks a bit stuffy, don’t you think? There IS something I’d like your help with, but I don’t think the armour is going to be of much use.’_  
  
_ Caspar blinked, confused at her strange request. ‘Uh, sure, right,’ he replied, taking off his armour and placing it on the floor._  
  
_ ‘See? That’s better,’ Hilda purred, placing her hands on Caspar’s chest, playing with his shirt a little before running her hands down Caspar’s abdomen. Caspar shivered at her touch, feeling goosebumps all over his body, her hands moving dangerously close to his pelvic region._  
  
_ Hilda stopped and looked into Caspar’s eyes. ‘H-Hilda? What are you…?’_  
  
_ ‘Caspar. I know you’re dense, but don’t pretend like you don’t already know,” Hilda scoffed, standing on her toes slightly and wrapping her arms around his neck, Hilda’s face inches away from Caspar’s._  
  
_ ‘Caspar. Kiss me,’ she spoke as if she were commanding him._  
  
_ ‘O-Okay.’ Caspar whispered, her seductive voice forcing him to bend to Hilda’s will. He wrapped his arms around Hilda’s waist, and moved his head down, lips meeting hers in a mutual spark of warmth and butterflies that burst out within the couple._  
  
_ Caspar recoiled in surprise as Hilda pushed him down onto the bed, the bluenette’s face quickly growing red as Hilda straddled his hips, bending over to allow their lips to meet again._  
  
_‘We really spent a long time together, huh?’_ the Caspar of the present wondered. Hilda moved in his arms, her eyes fluttering open, eyes moving up to meet his.  
  
“Good morning, handsome,” she said quietly with a tired yawn. Caspar’s already red face turned into a deeper shade as she snuggled up against him, feeling her ample breasts press up against his body.  
  
“U-um, good morning Hilda…” Caspar spoke awkwardly, clearing his throat. Picking up on this, she giggled, moving up to press a kiss on his neck, giving him a better view of the naked body that was hiding underneath the sheets; it took all of his willpower to not let Hilda feel the satisfaction of a single kiss sending a shiver down his body.  
  
“D-did you enjoy yourself, last night?” Caspar instinctively asked without thinking. Hilda smiled at him.  
  
“What a gentleman, making sure the noblewoman is all pampered and cared for,” Hilda chuckled. “But, to answer your question… yes, I did enjoy myself. I know you did,” Hilda winked. “I should know, you were showering me with compliments last night, it almost became overwhelming for me.” Caspar reminisced on their passionate night together remembering all the times he complimented Hilda’s body, and when the two of them moaned each other’s names as they climaxed together.  
  
“Y-yeah, of course I did! I’d never lie to you like that, Hilda, you really are perfect,” Caspar stammered out, Hilda’s eyes gazing away with an embarrassed smile growing on her face. “And besides, you were the one that knew what they were doing, unlike me,” Caspar said, suddenly feeling very insecure. Hilda tilted her head in confusion.  
  
“Well, I did know what I was doing to some extent… but you really did all the heavy lifting Caspar. And you did a _fantastic_ job. Maybe next time I can take the reigns,” Hilda smirked at Caspar’s mouth dropping in surprise. The young man blinked before something occurred to him.  
  
“Next time?” Caspar asked incredulously, wondering if Hilda realised what she said.  
  
“Hm? Why wouldn’t there be a next time?” Hilda asked back with the same tone of voice as Caspar’s. “  
  
“Ah… it’s just that, y’know...”  
  
“You’re going to have to be more specific, Caspar.”  
  
“Y’know! How you want to live freely, without anything holding you down!” Capsar explained, his voice having risen slightly. “I didn’t think you’d want to stick around like that… just move on to the next guy and go how you please,” Awkwardly ranted, unsure of how to express himself.  
  
Hilda sighed and frowned. “Do you really think that low of me, Caspar?” she asked, sounding disappointed by what he had just said.  
  
Caspar began to panic, only just realising what he had implied. “N-no! It’s just that…”  
  
“Caspar. I may have gotten close to having sex before, but I’d never ultimately give myself away like that to just anyone, even if they begged me to. But you, Caspar?” Hilda trailed off, her face warming up. “You were my first.”  
  
Caspar blinked in surprise. “Oh. Were you glad I was your first?” Caspar whispered hoarsely. Hilda nodded smile a radiant smile on her face. “Yep. And I wouldn’t have it any other way,” she whispered as she pulled herself closer.  
  
“Well, I’m glad… I’m glad you were my first, too,” Caspar replied, still unable to get over how his heart raced when she talked so quietly and seductively. The two laid together in silence for a while, drifting in and out of sleep before Hilda spoke up to break the silence.  
  
“Hey, Caspar? What are you going to do after the war is resolved?”  
  
Caspar blinked in bewilderment. _‘What am I going to do after the war’s end?’_  
  
“I… I’ve never thought about it. Travel around Fodlan, maybe? I’d like to also travel abroad for a while too. There’s a lot more to the world than just Fodlan. Maybe I’ll go see what Brigid, Dagda and Almyra are like. What about you? What will you do?”  
  
Hilda hummed in thought, a front to stall for time, knowing well in advance what she wanted to do after the war.  
  
“Well… coincidentally, since I’m going to be stuck at home after the war, and probably pushed into an arranged marriage, I want to go explore Fodlan as well. And maybe somewhere outside Fodlan too; it’d be nice to go to Brigid without having to defend it from invaders.”  
  
“Oh? Looks like we want to do the same thing, huh? Makes sense, if we want to live the way we want.”  
  
“That, and,” Hilda continued. “Since we both want to basically do the same thing anyway… I should come with you. After all, I’d hate to experience all the wonderful memories I’d make out in the world on my own.” Hilda smiled, hoping deep down that Caspar would accept.  
  
The Bergliez noble didn’t respond, letting the question settle in his head, pondering it over and over as if Petra had spoke to him in her native language.  
  
“Caspar?”  
  
“Yes!” Caspar responded, jolting out of his daze. “Y-yes! We’ll both go and explore the world together…”  
  
Hilda gasped and pushed her face into the crook of Caspar’s neck, hugging his torso tight. “Ha! I knew you wouldn’t say no…”  
  
Caspar chuckled, returning the embrace before the gears in his mind began turning.  
  
_“That armour looks a bit stuffy, don’t you think? There IS something I’d like your help with, but I don’t think the armour is going to be of much use.”_  
  
_“Caspar. Kiss me.”_  
  
_“…I should come with you.”_  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Hm? Something wrong?” Hilda spoke up, running her hand through Caspar’s hair.  
  
“You were doing the thing this whole time weren’t you?” Caspar inquired, looking into Hilda’s eyes for confirmation. “The armour, the kiss, me saying we should travel together…”  
  
Hilda’s mouth turned up into a smile. “I’m glad you figured it out.”  
  
“But… won’t you get tired of me being around to hold you down? You said you wanted to live your life without anyone to hold you back, so why…?”  
  
Hilda placed palm of her hand against his mouth, pushing her body up so she hung over him, Caspar finding it extremely difficult to look away at her exposed body.  
  
“Caspar. Listen to me,” she said, the boy beneath her nodding. “I could never tire being with you; and I was being serious about wanting to travel with you. With you, I can still live the life I want,” Hilda said, pausing mid-sentence, her face flushing red. “…But still be with the person I love. There aren’t a lot of people like you in the world; and even if there were, I’d still choose you.”  
  
Caspar blushed, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. “L-love?! W-wow. I… I don’t know what to say. I honestly thought you were going to propose to me or something,” Caspar awkwardly laughed.  
  
Hilda hummed and closed the gap between them, pecking Caspar on the lips. “Well… if getting married means other women don’t stare at you while we’re out exploring the world together, then I suppose we might just have to, won’t we?” Hilda asked him with a cheeky wink, suppressing the laugh that nearly escaped her throat upon seeing Caspar short-circuit in real-time.  
  
“W-wait, so you really want to…?”  
  
Hilda let out a giggle and shook her head. “Not now. I’d love to, but we’re still in the middle of a war after all.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense, but why invite me to your room in the first place?”  
  
Hilda sighed. “Because I couldn’t afford to wait around for you to notice.”  
  
Caspar’s mouth formed an ‘o’, his dense brain finally putting things together; and all he had to show was a slow nod of understanding. “Well I’m glad I eventually did, then… even if your carrying luggage excuse was silly in hindsight.”  
  
Hilda rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you bought the terrible excuse,” Hilda shot back, stepping out of her bed to stretch her legs that were still sore from the night before. “I’m honestly surprised I can still stand,” Hilda murmured, bending over to collect her clothes and Caspar’s shirt. Turning back, her eyes met with Caspar’s.  
  
“It’s not nice to stare, you know,” she smirked, knowing Caspar would panic to explain himself.  
  
“Oh! I-it’s just that, uh… have a nice butt.”  
  
…Or so she thought.  
  
Face bright red at the blunt compliment, Hilda had tossed his shirt at his face, and had already begun to slip her clothes back on and fix her hair.  
  
“What are you waiting for, handsome? We’ve got a war council to go to!”  
  
Caspar slipped on his shirt, jumping out of her bed to fix himself up. As the two walked down the hallway, he reached out for Hilda’s hand, the latter reaching out for his as they made their way to the war council room in comfortable silence.  
  
Caspar had his doubts with siding with the Alliance against his homeland, the Empire of Adrestia- but right now, with Hilda’s hand in his and a clear goal for the future, Caspar knew he’d never turn back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I've done a good enough job of writing a fic for these two. I honestly didn't think I had a grip on their characters well enough, so don't be afraid to voice any constructive criticism you may have in the comments.
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
